


Minus Six

by Eggsumi



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira Kurusu needs a hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Royal Trio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsumi/pseuds/Eggsumi
Summary: Akira counted on his friends to come through for him in his time of need. Surely they'd realize after everything they've been through, the reality they were fighting for was worth it all along, and come to his aid so they can be heroes one last time.Morgana came alone.Did he blame them? No, not really. Who would throw away a dream reality (he did) where you got everything you wanted in life (he did it for them, everything was always for them)?Whatever. It didn't bother him, not one bit. He didn't need them to save the world. All he needed was his rival, his kouhai who was long dead and had been masquerading as her sister (both of which he was NOT falling in love with, that would be unprofessional of him), and his talking not-cat-but-actually-is best friend.Guess he'll just have to do this without them.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Morgana & Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire/Akechi Goro
Comments: 30
Kudos: 283





	1. I

**1/9**

**"Based on that look in your eyes, I'm guessing your friends aren't gonna be of any use to us."**

Maruki's palace lay still in plain view while Akechi and Akira stood at the foot of it, only the occasional shift from it's highest points giving any indication of anyone being inside. 

The former detective had a scowl on his face, most likely upset that the leader of the Phantom Thieves did essentially nothing the entire week he was attempting to gather intel. Despite whatever his eyes might've been saying, Akira still smiled. 

"I'm sure they'll come around."

"Oh yes, because I'm sure you're all just as close as you were before reality changed." 

There goes his smile, replaced by a stern look.

"You don't know them like I do." 

Akechi chuckled at that. A dry one, but still a sound the raven-haired boy would place on the positive side of emotional responses. 

"You're right, I don't. I suppose I'll just have to 'trust' you then. No point in griping about it out here regardless. Are you ready?" 

He looked back at the streets of Odaiba, as if doing so would magically materialize his friends and quell his doubts he shouldn't be having in the first place.

But no one came. 

He turned back around, giving a silent nod. The world around them shifted, changing colors and warping space to give way to their destination.

\-------------- 

_At the same time, Morgana sat in a booth alone, the normally inviting air of Leblanc making him uncomfortable as he strained to remember his past. This wasn't right, he knew that, but he couldn't place **why** that was. _

_His friends, their band of thieves, were nowhere to be seen. Sojiro was speaking to Futaba about something he couldn't quite make out to the left of him, the Sakura's voices sounding far away with how loud his thoughts were becoming._

_"Mona, are you doing okay? You've been acting all weird for the last couple of days."_

_He snapped to attention, looking down at their navigator, him being the taller one of the two._

_It suddenly became very apparent that he never remembered having to look down at **anybody** before. _

_"I-I think... I'm forgetting something really important."_

_His voice came out smooth as silk, so why did his memories tell him it sounded so much different before?_

_Before... Before what? What was he missing?_

_"You sure you've been getting enough rest lately? I can't imagine that couch is comfortable when the kid is hogging the bed all to himself."_

_Sojiro and Futaba shared a small round of laughter, but this only served to further fuel the teen's confusion._

_His eyes widened._

_Since when was he a **teenager**?_

_"Y-Yeah, I have. Don't worry about it."_

_The younger girl gave him a strange look that left as quick as it came, turning back into a smile almost immediately when Wakaba walked through the door._

_"Well you all seem like you're having fun. I heard the giggling from outside, you know."_

_"Mom! How was your day?"_

_Futaba ran up to her mother, giving her a loving embrace that was returned in full._

_Wait... her mom? Isn't she-_

**_"I told you, I am NOT a cat!"_ **

_With the line he'd said so many times ringing in his mind, it all finally came flooding back to him. A shattering sound that could only be heard by him rang loud, and he shrunk back to his cat form instantaneously._

_"AKIRA!"_

_Morgana shouted out to no one in particular, startling Futaba as he dashed to the door and pushed it open, rushing to the location he overheard him talking about with Akechi._

_"Hey, where's the cat going off to in such a hurry? I don't think I've ever seen it run that fast."_

_Sojiro inquired about this outloud, and while Futaba wondered herself, she decided that it probably didn't matter, nor did she notice his de-transformation. He'd be back anyways. With that final thought, she unknowingly turned her back on her old reality, choosing to enjoy the peace and love she felt with her mother and her father figure at that moment, never to worry about strife ever again as the last traces of doubts planted by Akira left her mind completely._

_\--------------_

_"_ Are you serious?" 

The white hue of the fluorescent lights shone all around them in the surrounding area inside Maruki's palace. Akira couldn't believe what he was seeing, Sumire's blade shakily rose in opposition to him and Akechi. 

Those eyes of hers... He'd never seen her so desperate and exhausted. It pained him more than he'd like to admit. Akira was weaker one, more human. Joker was supposed to be unwavering in confidence and conviction, like a man in a myth, but he found himself at a loss facing her. For the 2nd time in his life, only other time being signing his name while drugged underground, his hand trembled with the blade in it's grasp. 

"How annoyingly stubborn. It doesn't matter what magic power-of-friendship-and-camaraderie bullshit you say now, those are the eyes of a cornered animal. People at their most desperate tend to be the most dangerous, I'm sure you're aware." 

Akechi spoke, leaving his fighting stance and beginning to walk away. 

"You can handle this one yourself. I assume you don't want her dead, correct? Just hurry and do whatever you need to do, I'll be waiting." 

Akira watched him go out of the corner of his eye, but his attention never left the girl he thought he knew in front of him. In any situation, Joker always managed to find something to smile about, and this was no exception. 

Maruki had been suspiciously quiet during their whole exchange, but he guessed it was because he was still a counselor at heart, their job was to be a listener after all.

"Crow!" 

The other boy stopped, unmoving. 

"Thank you, seriously." 

Silence. Then, his ragged hearty laughter was heard from behind him.

"Thanking me for nothing? You're fucking ridiculous. But, you've always been a fool in that way."

Nobody could see it, but Akira could swear he heard a smile in his voice as he said his next words.

"If you really want to put a label on this... Think of it as thanks, for upholding your promise you made to me back on that bastard's ship. Now go before I change my mind." 

\------------

"Tch, we can't afford to waste time on this shit!" 

The previous battle between Sumire and Akira had been one of the leader's toughest ones yet in addition to it being the most emotionally draining, but the one against her rampaging persona was proving to be almost impossible. Everytime he or Akechi struck down a shadow, another one would appear in it's place, and Cendrillon would instantly siphon it's life force to heal herself. 

Akira looked up past the persona to it's user, suspended in the air. It didn't matter what Maruki tried to justify his spiels with now, he lost his chance at negotiating as soon as he shocked one of his best friends. 

_"I've never had any intention of hurting her" my ass._

He was bitter and injured, both states of being not new to him, but never at the same time like this. Had the tentacles not been what seemed like the ultimate defence, he would've pulled out his gun and shot him a while ago. Not to kill him, but at the very least incapacitate the doctor for a long enough time to find and steal the treasure without any interferences.

Cendrillon readied an attack he knew would bring the both of them to near death, and braced himself as best he could. 

"Here it comes!" 

Rapidly cutting gales sliced the pair over and over, pain searing throughout their bodies. The more they came, the harder it was to stand, Akira's mind almost blanking out to save his senses from overloading, but he held his ground. 

Just when they finally ended, and he felt his eyes begin to close and the world growing darker, a green glow enveloped the area he occupied. A surge of energy jolted him awake, his wounds vanishing within a couple of seconds. 

They both whipped around to greet the source of support, Akira smiling wide. They came for him, just like he knew they would. His friends never let him down, no matter what they went through together, they were the one constant in his life he can count on without fail- 

"I came as fast I could, that was too close! Joker, are you okay?" 

His smile fell. Akechi voiced his thoughts, as if he read his mind. 

"So you've come alone, hm?" 

He nodded solemnly. 

"I didn't have time to get the others, I felt like you were in danger. And judging by the fact that you almost died, you are! Why didn't you just tell me outright that this was happening?!" 

Akira didn't answer, the growing pain in his heart catching his throat and squeezing it shut. Maruki spoke up to the trio, eyes wide in surprise.

"Morgana? You really threw away your happiness for him?" 

Hearing his name be called, he searched for the sound of voice, mouth agape when his gaze landed on the counselor's form. 

"Woah, what?! Why is Dr.Maruki here- Wait, more importantly, is that-"

"Yoshizawa, yes. We can explain later, now's not the time if you couldn't tell." 

He blinked, just noticing Akechi's presence, but didn't have any time to question it at this point.

"R-Right, let's go Joker! You too, Crow!" 

The ensuing battle was hard fought, Morgana focusing on healing every so often while Akechi went on the offensive. Their overall damage output, along with some lucky powerful strikes, was barely enough to finally bring her down. Cendrillon spoke of midnight and bell tolls as she finally dissipated, the tentacles dropping her user. 

Panting heavily, Akira rushed up to Sumire and caught her before she hit the ground. 

The doctor in front of them bore a satisfied smile despite the events that just transpired, eyes square on the masked feline. 

"I see... You must be a special case then. Of course, that makes sense. You're not human, after all. You don't have the same level of wants and needs they do, or anyone you've lost. Your only dream was to be like them physically, and that was it, nothing else to it. So if I rationalize it like that, then you throwing it away isn't an impossibility..."

Akechi snarled in his direction, tired of hearing his voice. 

"Enough of your rambling! I've had enough of hearing your high and mighty bullshit! I never asked for this!" 

Maruki stayed silent, knowing for a fact he was right, and was the only one who could make that claim in this situation. Akira said nothing. He stared at the unconscious form of the girl in his arms, but it was more like he was staring straight through, his mind somewhere else entirely. Morgana decided now would be the best time to ask any questions, and went with the most pressing matter. 

"Did you... Do all of this?" 

The man in white nodded. 

"The perfect reality you see before you, where everyone is happy, yes. That was me. This... Palace, as you called it, is also my own. It's all me." 

His blue eyes widened, taking it all in at once. 

"Holy crap..."

Shock devolved into anger quickly, however, his concern for his friends taking center-stage. 

"What about Lady Ann and the others?! What did you do to them?!" 

"Lady Ann? ...You must be talking about Takamaki, right? And his friends? Don't worry, they're as happy as can be right now. They chose to stay, that's all. They're accepting the gift given to them and enjoying their lives to the fullest. They're never going to have to worry about anything ever again." 

"But-" 

"Think back to this last week that just passed. Did they ever seem to have even the slightest of doubts about this reality?" 

Morgana lowered his head in thought.

"N-No..."

Maruki placed a gloved hand to his chest, speaking with more conviction now. 

"I'd never hurt any of them, nor do I want to hurt any of you. It doesn't have to be this way, we don't have to fight. There's still room for discussion, you can go back and join them-" 

**"No."**

It was a quiet response, but the feeling behind the rejection and the echo of the room gave it a bass that commanded attention. 

There was a slight tremble to Akira's body, but it wasn't in apprehension this time. There was naught but wrath, a silent fury surging through his being. He took a deep breath, and looked the gentle madman in the eyes. 

"I'm never going to accept this. I'm not turning my back on the future I fought so hard for all this time, just because there's an easy out right in front of me. A phantom thief carves their own path, and no one dictates their life besides themselves. So, you can take your 'mercy' and just throw it in the trash, I don't want it." 

He got a nod in response, his declaration being heard loud and clear. 

"Alright, so that's your answer. That look in your eyes tell me it's not going to change, unfortunate as that is." 

Maruki faced Morgana again, asking him the same.

"Is there any chance you'll change your mind?" 

His head shook without hesitation.

"I'm not leaving his side, not again. I won't make the same mistake twice. My happiness lies with the phantom thieves, and I owe him so much. We won't lose to you. Even if there's just one of us left, we fight till the end, and that's exactly what we're gonna do." 

Akira smiled slightly, touched by his friends' words. The older man didn't bother asking Akechi, sighing heavily.

"A shame, really. But if this is how it has to be, that's fine. You can try to steal my heart if you can, but..."

He snapped his fingers, vanishing in a flash of light. His voice now surrounded them on all sides, making it impossible to tell which direction it was coming from. 

_**"Are you really okay with destroying everyone else's wishes and crushing their happiness for the sake of your own perceived notion of what's truly right? I know this is pointless for me to do, seeing how adamant you all are, but I'm going to give you more time. February 3rd. I'll hear your final decision then. If we really can't reach an agreement... Then we'll fight, as much as I'd loathe that. I refuse to give up on what I've started. I'll see you all then."** _

Silence ensued for a few more moments before Sumire broke it, stirring in her sleep. 

"She'll wake up soon. As much as I want us to pursue him, we'll die if we're not prepared and at full strength. We need to pull back for now, let's go." 

Akechi's reasoning was as sound as ever, and Akira saw no reason to object, placing the first year on his back and standing up. Morgana shot him a worried glance that just now asked the question _"what is HE doing here?!"_

He only gave him an assured smile in response as they headed back the palace entrance.

\---------

Morgana stretched himself out, gazing up at his closest friend. The raven and brunette stood across from each other, and there was an undeniable smug grin on the latter's face. 

"What was that you had said earlier? Something about me not knowing them like you do?"

Akira said nothing, gaze downcast. His voice came out in a whisper shortly afterwards, nobody being able to catch it.

"...You were right."

Although he didn't hear what was said, Akechi could tell what it was SUPPOSED to be, and felt a surge of satisfaction. 

"When am I ever wrong?"

The younger boy looked up at him now, eyes locked with his, his own smile coming back.

"When you said you hated me." 

**_WEAK_ **

Hiding the very small blush of embarrassment (it was embarrassment damn it, nothing else), Akechi turned to look at the street of Odaiba, which was barren save for the occasional pedestrian rambling on their phones about some impossibly good news. 

It pissed him off to no end, seeing this putrid false reality. He'd rather stay dead then be apart of this for any longer than he had to be. 

Sumire finally woke up, lifting her head from Akira's shoulders. She made a noise of confusion, and the former detective prince turned back around, deciding to stay for just a bit longer. Morgana had yet to speak the entire time they've been out so far, only now finding his voice.

"Yoshizawa! Are you alright?"

"Huh? Morgana-senpai? And Akechi too... Where's-"

She cut herself off, realizing she was off the ground and the one she was looking for was holding her up. 

"O-Oh!"

"Can you stand?" 

She nodded quickly, and Akira lowered her to the ground. After taking a moment to adjust her coat, her arms wrapped around herself, bowing towards him. 

"S-Senpai... I'm so, so sorry. I... I was really fighting with everything I had, I was trying to- I just, I can never apologize enough, really, after all you've done for me, for me to try and-" 

"It's okay, I promise."

She shot up, the sheer disbelief evident in her voice and crimson irises was surprising even to the 2nd year. 

"But what I did to you... I was trying to kill you!" 

Akira grinned, strolling over to Akechi and slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"Remember the casino? How I had to fake my death?" 

"Y-Yes, but how is that-"

The disbelieving tone in her voice gave way to recognition, eyes widening at the brunette.

"Akechi-Senpai, that was-"

"Yes yes, that was me." 

He practically spat out the words, leering at the other boy, but said nothing about the sudden physical contact, which Akira considered a win for the night. 

"Did you really have to bring that up, clown?"

"Don't forget Shido's palace!" Morgana added with his own smile. 

"Please shut the fuck up, both of you."

Not pressing any further, Akira turned his attention back to Sumire. 

"The point is, you wouldn't have been the first, so when I say it's fine, I really mean it. I'm just happy you're safe." 

The grin turned into something softer, his lips curling downward as he took his arm off. Having such a gaze directed at her even after everything she'd done stirred something in the first year, and she looked away quickly, afraid of the slight heat she felt rushing to her cheeks betraying her need to bury her feelings. 

Akira took notice of the time after pulling out his phone, sighing. 

"Let's get you home Sumire, we've all had... Let's just call it a very long day. Morgana, Akechi, and I need to figure out our next move from here." 

His leaving out of her name did not go unnoticed by the girl in question, but she didn't object to it, unsure of what she truly wanted right now. 

"Senpai, it's okay. I can walk home by myself, I wouldn't want to burden you anymore than I already have today."

"It'd be more of a 'burden' if I left you alone after all of that, it's fine. It's not like your dad doesn't know me, especially with how much you talk about me apparently." 

"S-Senpai! Not you too!" 

Flustered, she burried her face in her hands as Akira gave out a small satisfied chuckle. Akechi saw this as a good time to walk away as any, but he didn't get very far before he was grabbed by the other boy again. 

"What are you doing?!" 

"C'mon, you thought I was just gonna let you saunter off somewhere alone to go brood? I know that's what you were gonna do, you're out of a job and I don't see any fangirls around hounding you for attention. Come with us." 

Sumire and Akira both gave him inviting smiles, and even Morgana didn't seem opposed to the idea. It was his turn to sigh now, caving in. 

"Fine. Let go of me."

He did what he was told, and Akira gave a small pump of his fist, eliciting a giggle from the redhead and a groan from Akechi, the four of them beginning the trek to the train station.

"Glad you don't hate me anymore."

"Who said I didn't?"

"You didn't say anything back to me when I said it earlier though." 

"Akechi-Senpai, you hate him?" 

"Yeah Akechi, tell us! Sumire and I are dying to know~" 

"The only thing worse than losing to you is listening to your ceaseless quipping."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"If I have to tell you to be quiet for a third time, I swear..."

\---------------- 

Akira sat up on his bed, hands covering his face. Morgana said nothing, opting to give him silence to think and a listening ear if need be. It was late. He didn't know the exact time, but he didn't really care. Not after today. 

Finally, he spoke.

"Morgana... What did I do wrong?"

No answer, for nothing he could come up with would be even close to sounding good enough. 

"Are we in the wrong? Is that it? ...That can't be, right? We have to be doing the right thing."

More silence. He put a paw on his thigh to let him know he was hearing him loud and clear. 

"Is there even a 'right' choice in this situation?" 

Akira took his hands away from his face, holding them out in front of him as he stared into his palms.

"I guess that doesn't matter. I'm doing what my heart tells me is best. But... why didn't they feel the same?" 

He turned to his feline companion, blue meeting black. 

"Why did you?" 

That, Morgana could answer with confidence. 

"Because you never gave up on me. I don't have to try to be someone I'm not anymore, human or otherwise. I can't speak for the others, but I know what I want now."

He stood on all fours, standing back on the bed a bit.

"I promise, I'm gonna try to be stronger. Not just for you, or them, but myself. I have to be more independent to become someone everyone can be proud of, including me. I'm gonna be the one to protect you, even if no one else will. You can count on it!" 

_Something deep in Morgana's soul stirred._

**_Mercurius and Zorro became one, fusing into his "original" power, Diego._ **

Morgana gave his best friend a grin full of confidence, baring his teeth. 

"We're gonna serve Maruki his just deserts, just you wait! You're not alone in this. And... I'm sorry for everything."

Akira ruffled the fur on the top of his head, reassuring him.

"You know it's okay. Thank you for coming back."

"Of course! Time to get some rest though, we have a long week ahead of us."

With that, Akira got back into bed, Morgana resting at the foot of it. As he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, one last thought crossed his mind. 

_Was I always just a means to an end to them?_


	2. II

**1/10**

Akira opened his eyes to darkness. Though, it wasn't the usual darkness of the attic ceiling. 

This darkness was seeped in blue. 

He knew right then that he was back at the velvet room. The teen sat up, the rustic creaks of this old mattress was something he'd gotten used to, but it was still uncomfortable as hell and an ordeal to try to sleep in.

Only thing was... 

"God damn it, I'm back in these rags."

He verbalized his disappointment upon seeing the dirty prison uniform loosely hugging his body and shackles back on his wrists. They were heavy and annoying, and he was tired of wearing them. It'd been such a relief when he finally got the bastards off, but now they've come back for more, the annoying clanging reminding him of his first sleepless nights in this place he's grown to appreciate over time. 

"It's been quite a while, has it not, my dear trickster?" 

Looking to his right, Lavenza's golden eyes stared into his jet-black ones, her face tense despite the warm greeting. With a huff, he stood up and clacked his way to the front of the cell that should definitely be open right now, looking down at her. 

"Finally, we've succeeded in reaching you. I'm happy you haven't lost your way yet."

Akira nodded, sitting down and tapping the ground in front of him. The attendant did the same, the compendium resting on her lap.

"You mind telling me what these are doing back on me?"

He shook his arms for emphasis, eliciting a frown from her. 

"You've been imprisoned once more... This time, not by the god of control, but by one who has bound your future."

Lavenza looked down now, not meeting his eyes. 

She **always** met his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Akira started to get nervous, afraid of what she was apologizing for, deathly so, but he pressed on. 

"What?"

The girl bit her lip, before beginning again. 

"You were steadfast in the face of impossible odds and believed in the bonds you've forged, but..."

She opened her compendium, a deck of cards flying out of it and floating in rows in front of them. He could immediately tell something was wrong. 

Almost every single one was reversed, and lost their shine. 

"The only one's left are your own, myself, Magician, Faith, and Justice. Trickster... You've lost so much power, too much. You poured your very being into these connections, but it seems it was all for naught. Only three have come to your aid in the end." 

She closed the thick book, making the cards instantly dissipate. Lavenza struggled for a moment, clearly fretting greatly over her next words, but eventually found the strength to speak. 

"Trickster... No, Akira. Please don't fight that man." 

....

**_What?_ **

"Lavenza?! What're you saying?!" 

He'd been trying to get her to use his first name for so long, but not like this. 

"You can't win, not like this. Even past guests, when they were at their lowest points, still had all their bonds intact. You have basically none, even fusions going forward will be severely limited, entire arcana have become completely unusable. I don't want you to die, so please, don't fight him." 

Akira's world shattered. Everyone's given up on him. What was he supposed to do if even his own attendant said it was impossible?

"What?! Do you expect me to just roll over and let him do what he wants?!"

"You'll be safe if you do! Haven't you've suffered enough hardships?! They've turned their backs on the world you all fought for!"

His next response came out more bitter and hurt than he'd wanted it to, but he couldn't help it.

"I can't believe you of all people are saying this to me. No, I'm not gonna give up even if there's no way for me to win. Besides... The game's always been rigged, hasn't it? Hasn't stopped me before, and it isn't gonna stop me now. This isn't for anyone else's sake but my own anymore. I refuse to abandon my ideals and live under someone's elses thumb."

She stayed silent now, standing up and turning away from him completely. The ringing of bells echoed somewhere he couldn't see, her voice coming out softer than it ever had before, barely above a whisper.

"It seems our time is up. That's the first time our allotted briefing has hit the limit, no? Unfortunate it wasn't over good news..."

She turned back around, trying to smile for him even after saying all of that. Their gazes met again, and the conviction in his eyes brought some life back into her while he pulled himself up to his full height.

"You know... We're merely beings who provide aid to humans as they carry out their will. Seeing you like this, so ready to gamble it all away, including your life, just to uphold your freedom..." 

Lavenza chuckled, and she resigned herself to his whims. Stepping back, the door and chains shattered once again and Joker returned, Akira's metaverse outfit blazing to life and surronding him.

"There's no doubt that the will of rebellion still burns bright within you. Tomorrow, the 11th, I will meet you in your room to discuss some important matters regarding your foe. Bring the ones closest to you, the ones who've chosen to aid you in your endeavor to take back your future and who've decided to stay with you, so that they may be brought up to speed."

He looked down at his hands. Deep red fabric met his eyes as he studied his palms. These were the hands that started it all when he decided to rip off his mask so long ago, and these were gonna be the ones to finish it, with or without his friends help. 

Akira clenched his fist, gathering his resolve. Lavenza pointed to the bed, the newly formed smile never leaving her face. He strolled over, plopping down on it and letting his eyes close, already drifting off to sleep as the girl spoke her parting words.

"Rest now, my dear trickster. You'll need all the strength you can muster for this next part. I'll see you soon."

\---------------- 

"Lady Lavenza... Told you to give up?"

The outside of Shujin seemed brighter somehow, the building less dirty and untainted by the stain that was Kamoshida. Morgana was basically fully out of his bag, but no one took any special notice of the meowing cat and the "delinquent" transfer student. 

Funnily enough, he was just a transfer student now. 

"Yeah, she did. But I think I changed her mind, my Joker fit came back midway through. I guess that's a good thing, but... They really did throw me away, huh?" 

The cat's ensuing silence to that question told Akira all he needed to know. He felt like shouting, kicking the wall to his right, crying, ANYTHING to verbalize the indescribable sorrow and wrath he was feeling in his chest. He thought they were his friends, his family, he did and sacrificed everything for them, but he wasn't enough, he never was, and they traded him the first chance they got. 

What made him feel absolutely wretched, above all else, was that he still **missed** them.

He missed Ryuji's nonsensical attempts at being deep while they ate beef bowls, the occasional elbow bump and boisterous laughter catching stares of other customers. He missed Ann dragging him around to try out sweets and clothes, her blinding smile making even the sun jealous. He missed taking Yusuke to a buffet and seeing just how much the boy could eat before rushing out to sketch a particularly interesting pedestrian. He missed sleepless nights with Futaba while they rambled on about whatever they were thinking as flashy anime played on screen. He missed sitting out on Haru's apartment balcony, gazing up at the moon with a cup of tea, her sweet voice and even sweeter words mixing with the night time air of the city and making him feel so, so light. He even missed Makoto's stiff and endearing way of going about social situations. 

He **loved** them. But they made it very clear the feeling wasn't mutual. 

"Akira? Are you okay?"

He was dragged back to reality by Morgana's voice. 

"I'm fine." 

"Are you-"

"I don't want to talk about it. But I'm sure. She's coming over tomorrow to explain what she can, I need to talk to Akechi about this."

Whatever else his feline friend wanted to say was cut off by Sumire's approach, but if it wasn't for her striking head of crimson, neither of them would've recognized her. Her hair was fully down, her usual ribbon now tied around her right wrist, and the glasses she wore enlarged her eyes quite a bit, making her already captivating irises pop out even more. 

Such a simple change, yet It made his heart beat a little faster all the same.

"Good morning Senpai. You too, Morgana-Senpai." 

She bowed, her voice far softer in tone than usual. Kasumi was never this... Demure. It was off putting, the contrast between just yesterday and right now. Then again, they weren't the same person, not at all it seemed.

"G-Good morning, Sumire." 

_Did I just stutter? You can't be serious._

Fortunately for him, she hadn't taken notice, continuing on. 

"I know you already forgave me yesterday, but I genuinely cannot apologize enough. I'm so sorry, Senpai. I really, really am. Please don't hate me." 

"I could never, don't worry about that. More importantly, how are you? No physical problems?"

"No, nothing like that, thank you for asking. Mentally though... I'm all mixed up. My memories are still pretty fuzzy, and... I haven't fully processed everything yet." 

She spoke carefully, avoiding his gaze, as if she could possibly say something wrong at this point. 

"I'm going to need a little time to myself to think things through. I have to figure out what I'm going to do with myself from here on out..."

She paused, fidgeting with the red ribbon. 

"At least, that's what I want to be able to say. But that'd be a lie, and I'm done lying..." 

Sumire looked up again, her fists visibly clenching in effort.

"S-Senpai... I don't want to be alone anymore. I hate it. I hate it so much, more than I hate myself. It's selfish of me to say, I know that, but I'm so tired. It h-hurts so bad..."

The first year trembled, her voice beginning to crack while she fought in vain to keep tears from flowing down her cheeks. 

"R-Remember when we... N-No, you and Kasumi, went out to the batting cages? When you finished, you held her tight, laughing and celebrating... Would it be okay if you did the same for me right now? I just-" 

She didn't have to say anything more. Akira's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. She unwittingly squeaked a bit in surprise, but the sudden comfort broke the crumbling walls she'd built around herself. Finally, after holding it in for so long, she allowed herself to cry freely, burying her face into his chest while her hands shakily gripped the edges of his coat. 

Morgana patted her head with a paw, offering what little solace he could. Passerby took notice of the the two, their comments becoming audible.

_"Hey, is that girl crying?"_

_"Who is that? I don't think I've seen her around here before..."_

_"Does it matter? I just got myself a boyfriend, hell yeah!"_

_"I wonder what I should make for dinner, that money we won from the lottery last week has been a godsend."_

_"Hasn't everything been so much better lately? All these smiling faces!"_

_"Dude, remember those Phantom Thief guys? Good times..."_

He held her a little closer to him now, his eyes narrowing with newfound strength. He still had people he was fighting for, people who still valued him. 

_I'm still useful._

The raven-haired teen looked down at his friend, still letting out her pain. He thought of Akechi, who'd been struggling all his life, and the cat to his right, who was born an outcast in the depths of human consciousness. 

_So long as I'm standing, nobody is gonna hurt any of you ever again._

Sumire let go after a moment, stepping back and wiping her face. There was the faintest hint of a smile behind it's sorrow, but her gratitude made itself known very clearly. 

"Thank you so, so much Senpai, for everything. I'm sorry I'm like this, you shouldn't have to deal with me..."

He shook his head. 

"Don't apologize for having feelings, we all do. And don't worry about 'bothering' me, you never could." 

They started to walk again, Akira dreading having to go into class and sit behind **her** right now. 

That didn't matter, he decided. 

**They** didn't matter... Not anymore. And it was the lie he was going to keep telling himself, because if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to take it. 


End file.
